


【GRF下路1.0】孕珠

by Zerosbin49



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosbin49/pseuds/Zerosbin49
Summary: 朴到贤思来想去，不懂为何与孙施尤失联了半年，直到他退役的消息传出…
Relationships: Park "Viper" Do-hyeon/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Kudos: 13





	【GRF下路1.0】孕珠

**Author's Note:**

> abo孕期车 产乳

0  
孙施尤突然宣布退役了。

彼时朴到贤刚刚结束一盘似恶战般的训练赛，由心往外的透着疲惫劲儿。他和李承勇一同摊在沙发上刷手机，不时还闲聊起有一段时间没出现在聚会的孙施尤。即使几个人已经分散在不同队伍，但逢年过节，关系好的小伙子们还是会私下聚在一起，排位也好唱歌也罢。

可孙施尤好久没有出现了，比赛里的首发名单没有他，官博日常视频没有他，连峡谷rank也许久未出现Lehends这个ID。

李承勇和朴到贤其实是有些迟钝的，毕竟男人之间也不是需要天天聊天或者表情包互动，他们更习惯按着自己的生活节奏做事。但是二人越分析越觉得不对劲儿，孙施尤出道六年也不小了，就算是反应可能没有刚入行时迅速，可坐了替补席也不至于鼠标都不摸吧。就在他们二人放下手机说的热火朝天之时，坐在电脑的郑尚炫忽然发出的一声惊呼。

“天啊！他他他他他，施尤哥怎么突然宣布退役了！”

1  
朴到贤很惆怅的坐在李承勇旁边，他哥挂了电话后无奈地摇摇头，说：“不接，座机手机都不接。”围坐在一起的一群人都默默叹气，朴到贤的头发也因主人十分烦躁已经被抓成了鸡窝头。alpha集体在训练室生气的场面也是够吓人，信息素之间无声对抗、剑拔弩张，刚开完总结分析会的申亨燮推开门，一个beta差点被信息素压制到跪下，扶着门把手悲惨的嚎了一句：“臭小子们是不是要造反啊！”

孩子们七嘴八舌的嚷嚷起Lehends大前辈突然退役，各说各的让现场十分混乱嘈杂，作为曾经队友的三人组却闭口不言，纷纷低头。 申亨燮反应过来发生了什么，马上赶孩子们回位子上继续训练，但悄悄告诉老队友休息前来自己房间。

尤其是神情复杂的看了朴到贤一眼。

朴到贤明显后来训练时心不在焉，漏刀不断，技能放空。在一波关键团战中AD交出反向闪现后，一起双排的郑尚炫再也忍不住，私信了朴到贤说哥太累了就先去休息吧。弟弟早已不是需要鼓励的小辅助，郑尚炫俨然已成为可以熟练教导小AD的前辈，朴到贤思来想去，最终还是离开训练室提前去申亨燮房间。

他进门时申亨燮刚挂断电话，对方见仅有他一人来也松了口气，和他近距离坐下后说：“我跟施尤的队内负责人通过话了，他们也是对施尤的突然退役感到一头雾水。”“那队友们呢？没发觉哪里不对劲吗？” 朴到贤有些愤怒，不自觉得提高了嗓音，申亨燮连忙哄着让这位爷小点声，可别再让屋外的孩子们听到了。

“其他孩子都没太有反应，志勋辰成那边也无音讯。不过就是他们队的小ad讲，施尤这几个月有点不对劲儿。”申亨燮压低声音，说：“虽然是冬天，但是孙施尤一直拒绝在室内脱掉厚重的羽绒服，同时胃口十分不好，经常不吃饭也会呕吐，整个人瘦的很厉害。”朴到贤听后皱眉，心想这哥又开始折腾自己了。怎么说也是多年奋战的老队员，申亨燮当然知道朴到贤想的是什么，于是继续说：“那孩子说了，不像是感冒。而且最关键的是…”

申亨燮吞了口唾沫，磕磕巴巴的说道：“施尤他的信息素中，掺杂了一股新的味道。”

朴到贤的脸终于青了。

2  
还在格里芬时，朴到贤出道就和孙施尤绑在一起。下路双人组好像命中就应该与彼此纠缠，习惯相似、行动一致，队伍为了培养他们的默契巴不得二人在一个被窝里睡觉，梦中都是对方的身影。那时年轻气盛，一群朝气蓬勃的小伙子们铆足了劲儿要向奖杯发起挑战，朴到贤当然不例外。为了达到更高的契合度，下路双人组临时标记已经成为了lck默认的传统。所以为了成绩，朴到贤私下找过孙施尤询问可否临时标记，不止是他这么思考，队伍也是这个建议。

他始终记得孙施尤苍白的脸色，肢体动作十分僵硬。一向伶牙俐齿的辅助忽然磕磕绊绊的开口求他不要标记，声音颤抖无比。朴到贤见过孙施尤的多种神情，却从来没见过孙施尤害怕到如此境地。

他就差哭着求他了，所以朴到贤心软也不敢强求，只好作罢。

他们是lck唯一没有绑定的下路双人组，被人问起也只能说契合度已经很高，不需要信息素来调和。可是后来他们输了一个又一个决赛，尽管大家都知道每个人都有失误，绝非下路不标记的错误，但是孙施尤好像格外在意。他连看朴到贤的目光都闪躲起来，整日埋头在峡谷里练习，双排时十分沉默。

回来的一个夜晚，孙施尤敲开了朴到贤的房门，红着眼睛说不如标记吧。他那次好像真的下足了决心，朴到贤回忆起来，因为lck的绑定一般都说临时标记，但是他们两个却滚上床达成了肉体间的深度标记。除非去做手术物理清洗，否则adc和辅助真的就一辈子绑在一起，外加上洗标记的剧烈疼痛感，辅助大都只同意临时标记。

孙施尤的决心与态度让朴到贤误认定二者会是绑定整个职业生涯的下路组，当然，他也真的很爱恋自己出道时的第一位专属辅助。

自那以后孙施尤的发情期都和朴到贤一起度过，无论是同队时还是分开后。出乎朴到贤意料，孙施尤离开格里芬后并没有洗去标记，反而依旧每月准时叫朴到贤来自己家里抵死缠绵，一滚就是好几天。后来为了方便，还给朴到贤配了一把钥匙，这套小公寓就成了二人的家。

但是近半年来孙施尤都没再找过朴到贤，每次朴到贤与他通话询问发情期，omega都是以各种借口避开这一话题。孙施尤在的新队伍总会营业发视频，每一个视频都有孙施尤和队友间的互动，看得朴到贤醋坛子打翻一地，干脆陷入了长达半年的冷战。

“半年…”朴到贤马上想到什么，拿着孙施尤家钥匙的手一顿，打开了半年未踏入的家门。

一股子浓郁的牛奶味如潮水般喷涌而来。

3  
朴到贤感觉他要失控了。客厅里，孙施尤赤裸着窝在用自己衣服筑成的巢中喘息着喊自己的名字，哪个alpha见自己的omega这般能保持住冷静？

他的omega被情潮包围根本没发现自己的到来，屁股夹着的按摩棒剧烈震动，他依旧沉浸在自渎的快感中。朴到贤一步一步靠近，释放出带有怒意的信息素铺天盖地般积压着不大的房间。巢中的孙施尤立刻知晓朴到贤的到来，惊恐地坐起身，染上情意的红色眼尾可怜兮兮却又媚态十足。

辅助的手不自觉附在肚子上，它的形态已经告诉朴到贤，这颗漂亮的桃子已经在孕育新的生命。

“你，你怎么突然来了！”孙施尤的音色伴有哭腔，估计猛然紧张加紧了后穴，按摩棒又一下子捅到哪里，孙施尤就这么在朴到贤面前射精了。可朴到贤没有立刻做出反应，他反倒不慌不忙的坐在沙发上，拄着脑袋眼含笑意的看向孙施尤开口说：“我来看看可怜的单亲妈妈如何独自熬过发情期。”

孙施尤忍不住流下耻辱的泪水，羞红了脸。

是啊，他是无比可怜的单亲妈妈。身体被肚子里的小家伙欺负到瘦弱无比，却唯独挺着个大大的肚子，连自慰都十分不便。雌激素分泌旺盛让他三个月就乳房胀痛，如今刚刚六个月竟陆续流出白嫩的奶水，他的乳房像女人那般涨大，乳晕都呈现出糜烂的紫红色，乳珠已经大的和蓝莓一般。原来还可以穿着羽绒服遮盖肚子，但如今月份大了再难以掩饰，不断流出的乳汁也会湿透他一件件衣服。每个alpha在他身边经过都叫他胆战心惊，弟弟们围着叫他脱下羽绒服让他惶恐不安，如果叫他们看见羽绒服下自己娇小的身体挺着大大的肚子，里衣的胸前两点湿透还留下白色干涸的渍迹，孙施尤想一下就害怕的要哭出声。

可怎么办呢？他该和谁哭诉呢？队里的弟弟们太小了会被自己这番模样吓到，其他的朋友一定会问孩子的父亲是谁。孙施尤夜夜难以安眠，每次睡醒都会捂脸痛哭，怨恨自己刚发现怀孕时为何不去拿掉。但每一次胎动又都叫他惊喜幸福，让他感觉煞费苦心孕育生命是有回报的，不是一厢情愿飞蛾扑火。

终于孙施尤今天做了决定，悄悄在fb上发布自己退役的消息。他打了很多年职业，用过好久的抑制剂，遇到朴到贤后才不再使用伤身体的药品，孙施尤已经浑身是伤，年纪大了反应也不似从前那般敏捷。医生也在检查时告诉过他，尽管他起初是易受孕的体质，但是多年伤痛让他再孕十分不易。孩子的父亲还有大把好时光用来为梦想奋斗，孙施尤思量许久，想到自己可能再无法怀孕，那不如就干脆全心全意保护孩子吧。

孙施尤以为自己已经瞒下一切，可是孩子的父亲推门进来时他还是慌了。

4  
“几个月了？”朴到贤依旧没有肢体回应，无论孙施尤想尽办法释放信息素，又或者按摩棒震动发出的啧啧水声，都没能让朴到贤有一丁点动作。

孙施尤微微低头，摸着肚子小声又有点害怕的说：“刚满二十四周，六个月。”孕期真的让孙施尤柔化许多，脸庞不似从前硬朗，面容神色也是母亲般温柔，他关节处的皮肤红润，身体肤色变得白皙水嫩。

无人回答，空气就这么冷下来，只剩孙施尤吸鼻子的弱弱哭腔，和按摩棒的震动声。

半晌，朴到贤终于有了肢体动作，放下翘起的二郎腿，向孙施尤勾勾手指。“施尤哥，过来。”他说，一改刚进家门时阴霾的脸色，戏谑的打量着孙施尤和他变化极大的身体。孙施尤扶着肚子起身，拉扯到后穴的按摩棒发出一声短促的喘息，他红着脸伸手想把那物件拿出去时，朴到贤却笑着说：“别动，不都说孕期更想要吗，就放在里面吧。”

孙施尤只好一瘸一拐的向沙发靠近，身后的淫水滴滴答答顺着按摩棒流淌下来，还会因为震动而迸溅到别处。靠近时朴到贤的确闻到孙施尤释放的信息素中还带有自己的伯爵茶味儿，孙施尤没有洗去标记，始终是他的omega。因为信息素的缘故，alpha本就可以支配自己标记的omega，在这种发情期的条件下，孙施尤可以说完全被朴到贤控制在手掌心里。

朴到贤叫孙施尤坐在自己旁边，大着肚子的辅助将信将疑的跪坐在沙发上，本想避开自慰棒尾部触碰到沙发垫，奈何朴到贤居然亲手把它又往里捅深了一些叫孙施尤直接哭倒在他身上。

他柔软涨大的胸肉擦过朴到贤的胳膊，叫朴到贤简直硬得发疼。

但是面对不听话的omega、藏起来打算背着自己独自生育的伴侣，他不应该好好惩罚一下吗？

5  
孙施尤觉得自己要死掉了。

此时他正扶着肚子小心翼翼的弯下身给朴到贤口交，朴到贤的手一直把玩着自己涨大的乳房。五个月后他的胸可以随意流淌奶水，连穿戴的哺乳内衣都能被湿透，孙施尤起初想着孩子出生就不用挨饿是件好事，但是每夜因乳孔堵塞疼醒都偷偷哭泣。他卖力的含住alpha的阴茎，腥膻又夹杂着浓重的信息素带给孙施尤熟悉又安全的感觉。

朴到贤细长漂亮的手指肆意玩弄他的乳房，omega的乳房忽然涨大到能被手包住，柔软的触感自指尖传到心上让朴到贤惊喜又愉悦。指缝轻微夹弄乳头居然会有白色的液体流淌下来，朴到贤失声感叹：“施尤哥你都出奶了？”他拍打孙施尤的屁股叫他起身后含住了他哥的左乳，孙施尤捂嘴尖叫身体颤抖，除了疏通乳孔十分舒爽外，朴到贤的手已经握着湿哒哒的震动棒模仿性交，一下一下的插进他的后穴中。

“到，到贤…”他哭着想推开朴到贤，但对方始终像婴儿般吮吸母乳，母乳一经疏通后就很难停下来，更何况孙施尤这是第一次怀孕，朴到贤松了口，乳头还一滴滴流淌着奶水。孙施尤浑身上下都被搞湿了，掺杂着各种液体。

可是孕期omega最需要的，自己alpha的精液，孙施尤迟迟未得。

他像小猫一样呜咽着求alpha在孕育之地浇灌彻底，可对方就是不做反应，冷漠又挑弄的瞧见自己。“到贤…我错了，我不该瞒着你。”孙施尤跨跪在朴到贤身上，没了按摩棒堵塞的淫液顺着腿根流淌浇湿了胯下的龟头，他抱着肚子卖力的扭动腰间任由阴茎一次次擦过股间。孙施尤又想哭了，他都这么讨好朴到贤了怎么还不可以，明明又不是他想怀孕的，他也委屈的不行。

孙施尤越想越伤心，停下动作捂着脸哭了起来。

朴到贤移开遮挡的手，捧起孙施尤的脸柔声细语的问怎么哭了，孙施尤的长睫毛上还挂着泪珠，他哭得委屈极了。“我体质特殊容易怀孕，所以才不想随便和ad标记…还在格里芬时你那么低落，我喜欢你才同意上床标记。”朴到贤一下子心软了，漂亮的指节给哥哥擦泪，问：“我也喜欢哥，但为什么发情期都不来找我了呢？”孙施尤越哭越凶，攥起拳头捶在朴到贤胸口喊：“我他妈怀孕了！我怎么能去找你！”

“我出道很多年了也不怕退役了，可朴到贤…”“你正是巅峰状态的时候，我怎么能让孩子毁了…”他的后半句话被朴到贤吞下去，时隔六个月，孙施尤终于在害怕时有自己的alpha亲吻安慰了。

“我是孩子的爸爸啊哥，我也有权得知他的存在呀。而且这是我们家的事情，怎么能只由你来承担呢？我们是家人啊。”

孙施尤吸吸鼻子，猛地扑向朴到贤搂住他的脖子。

6  
当后穴被熟悉的物件填满时，孙施尤舒服的哼了一声。怀孕六个月照理可以行房事，而且孕期的omega都需要alpha的体液做镇定剂，可朴到贤还是十分害怕伤到他们母子，叫孙施尤躺在床上扶好肚子张开双腿，随后他缓慢插入。可速度慢又碰不到地方根本就是隔靴搔痒，孙施尤想要朴到贤狠狠的操穿他又碍于脸面不敢开口。

“到贤…你快点…”“好啊。”多年陪伴，朴到贤轻松识得孙施尤在床上的一举一动，他当然知道omega十分不满足。他坏心眼的一挺腰，粗长的阴茎突然撞击到生殖腔的封闭处，吓得孙施尤抱着肚子骂出声：“操！你想让我流产吗！”朴到贤耸耸肩，解释道：“可哥你明明爽都都硬了，脚趾都蜷在一起了。”话音未了又撞向那块软肉，孙施尤叫的嗓子都变了调，一手抓着床单，另一只手扶着肚子。

“施尤哥，你应该看看你自己，真淫荡啊。”孙施尤害羞的把脸撇过去，却无意间看到房间镜子里的画面。

隆起的孕肚，流奶的乳房，身下还被其他男人粗长的阴茎一下一下撞击着生殖腔的外壁，镜中的孕夫微开着口娇嗔，手居然还在撸动自己性器寻求高潮。

孙施尤在羞耻中潮吹了，他都叫不出声了，只能扶着肚子努力喘息，双腿剧烈颤抖，一股股热液从产道里喷射出，浇打在朴到贤的阴茎上。

朴到贤也震惊的停下了动作，一脸不可思议的看着孙施尤。“哥，你好棒…”孙施尤放声大哭，说什么都不做了，颤颤巍巍的起身要离开，又说要抱着孩子躲到朴到贤找不到的地方去。朴到贤又亲又哄才把孙施尤搂在怀里安抚好，看来孕期的omega情绪波动大是真的，孙施尤这么乐观爱笑的哥哥被折磨成这样，自他进屋起就开始哭。

还不是因为给你揣崽子才这么惨，朴到贤心里骂自己，又亲吻孙施尤哭肿的眼睛。

alpha能给予的绝不是一根按摩棒能与之媲美的，孙施尤迷迷糊糊的想着，他跪在朴到贤身下，对方一同抱着的他的肚子抽插，不忘亲昵他的脸颊。“哥，你说宝宝会知道妈妈在干什么吗？”光是语言就让孙施尤缩紧后穴，“宝宝会醒来问为什么有人敲门吗？”一下一下狠狠的钉在生殖腔外壁，倒真有点敲门的意思。“你…你别说了…”孙施尤已经筋疲力尽，可半年没有欢爱又让他十分配合朴到贤的节奏，努力迎接对方的撞击。攀登高潮，孙施尤叫的嗓子都哑了，双乳被朴到贤捏紧射出了一道道乳汁，朴到贤一口咬上后颈那块肉，喷洒在他的产道内。

被浇灌的omega心满意足，回头向alpha讨得一个甜腻腻的亲吻。

7  
整个房间都是信息素缠绵与乳汁体液的浓郁气味，朴到贤帮孙施尤清理一番，给爱人穿好宽大的家居服后才睡在客房里，毕竟主卧像战场一样完全没发住人。

孙施尤很少这么黏人的缩在朴到贤怀里，还非要让弟弟把手一起放在鼓起的肚子上才不闹人。朴到贤印象里的孙施尤永远是队里的调节剂，他的定心丸。他自出道就与孙施尤在一起，要不是lck第一场比赛孙施尤哭到桌子底下，朴到贤都忘了他的辅助哥哥其实也是会怕会担忧的青年人。

与孙施尤不见面的六个月，他独自生闷气，丝毫不知情孙施尤怀孕。如今他再一次抱着爱人，才想起来最后一次见面，他从后面抱住孙施尤时曾打趣到是不是怀孕了怎么肚子鼓起来了。

那时孙施尤是怎么回答的？

孙施尤好像嬉笑着打掉他的手，说我有了你的崽儿怎么办。

那时他又是怎么回答的？

他好像说，那你就生下来呀。

朴到贤嗤笑，心说施尤哥这个傻子还真就履行承诺说到做到。孙施尤的巴掌一下子就糊在朴到贤的脸上，呢喃着说小点声哥要睡觉，可是翻个身就把大大的肚子朝向自己。他可是听说怀孕的omega警惕性极高，一般都不会把肚子朝向有人的那一侧，连自己的alpha都不行。

“哥是有多信任我啊…”朴到贤不自觉的感叹，又被孙施尤的巴掌糊住嘴。知道对方真的困了，朴到贤取下孙施尤的手握在自己掌心，又一同附在肚子上。

他们二人的手心下，另一颗心脏在跳动，诉说生命的新奇迹。

——the end——


End file.
